1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical fastening systems and more particularly, to an apparatus or tools for securing a flexible membrane to a roofing substrate with a protective overlap.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art discloses many methods for covering flat roofs wherein the roofing material is an adhered membrane. The inexpensive systems utilize a mechanical fastening technique that affix the membrane to the roof substrate by metal fasteners or rubberized nailing strips. Additional sealing strips or caps are then required to keep the puncture membrane water tight. Generally, this type of installation is cumbersome, as well as time consuming and violates the integrity of the membrane.
Typical of prior art construction techniques is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,032 issued to Weber. Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,016 issued to Dubich, et al. which utilizes a complicated roller assembly and a channel member into which the protective membrane is inserted.
However, there is no showing or suggestion of an apparatus that is operable by one person that can simultaneously seal the system and roll a lap joint for perfect sealing of the membrane.